Talk:Creddie/@comment-3541132-20140211054528/@comment-14284535-20140316181332
I believe that depending on the person, s/he may love romantically once in a lifetime (you are apparently in this group). I'm not in that group. The idea that a person will only ever love one person romantically is simply false and not something I ascribe to. Thanks for the clarification. I'm merely saying that between Freddie & Sam, they never loved the other romantically. I will, however, point out that there is NO WAY that Seddiers are ever going to believe that the declarations of love in "iLove You" are anything other than romantic. And I believe that based on the evidence on the show, that this interpretation is wrong, and has no evidence to support it. OK. You and I are just going to disagree about that. I believe there is plenty of evidence (although I don't think Dan Schneider actually believes in Seddie); however, I get your POV because the usual default structure of a show like this is Carly winds up with Freddie while Sam gets the scraps. (I have a particularly uncharitable reason for believing why the Carly, Sam, and Freddie characters were started the way that they were, but I will keep it to myself.) ...that Dan Schneider basically lied to them about how to interpret the kiss because otherwise Sam & Cat was dead in the water. I agree with that. Dan's pattern is including or excluding one ship or the other, or not giving a specific ship a proper 'moment', and then when people complain about it, he turns around and uses his 'funfacts' or twitter to deliver fanservice that attempts to keep shippers happy. ... One final point is that Dan, despite knowing that the various shipping terms, Creddie Seddie etc are meant solely in a 'romantic' fashion by the shippers, Dan actually uses them simply to refer to any pairing of the characters regardless of romantic interaction. ... Hmm. He and I were in Star Trek fandom at the same time. He knows better than I do what the shipping terms mean and how they are interpreted. I infer that he does that deliberately to muddy the waters. I think your point about him pandering to the shippers with those "fun facts" and such makes perfect sense. That's why, when my canonicity articles are done, you will see stuff like that pushed down to "actors' interpretations of the script as explained at a convention" level. If he really thought those points were important enough, they would have landed in the script and been broadcast. As I pointed out on the Seddie page - this pandering undermines the credibility of his characters; thus it undermines the commitment and investment the viewers will make for the shows and their characters; hence it diminishes the enjoyability and therefore the ratings of the shows. He's also done an interview recently saying how he's kept away from romance because he doesn't believe tweens (who Sam & Cat is aimed for, as opposed to iCarly which was early teenagers and then grew as the actors on the show didn't) like romance. Um, he does know about the theory that even pre-teen girls are most attracted to romance, right? (Just not as much as teens and adult females.) It's why Doctor Who has romance in its reboot: bring in more female viewers and expect that the male fans will follow along. I can't believe he really thinks that. A more likely reason is that he made his money on ship warring, but he doesn't want to split the fan base this time.